World's on Fire
by LivvyWriter
Summary: What happens if you all die? And I was just left 'resting up' Where would I be? I need to be there George, I need to be there to know that I can have some say in how this war ends, and to make sure I do all that I can to keep my friends alive.
1. Waiting, Wishing

**World's on Fire**

By: LivvyWriter

Summary- The night before the fight of the end there are tearful goodbyes, startling confessions, beautiful proposals, heart wrenching memories, and promises between a circle of best friends. Includes conversations between Angelina, Fred, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, Alicia. _WRITTEN BEFORE HBP._

Disclaimer- I own everything! Ha..i wish! (That means don't sue me..)

Rating- PG 13

TIMELINE-

Ginny-17-student: 7th year

Angelina- 20-Professional Quidditch player. Star Chaser on the team Appleby Arrows.

Fred-20- Co-owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

George-20- Co-owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Draco-18- Auror in training.

Hermione-18-Head of Foreign Money Exchange at Gringotts. Also owns her own book store/café. The Paperback Café' is located in Diagon Ally, directly across from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Ron-18-Auror in Training.

Harry-18-Auror in Training.

Alicia-20-Auror. Known for her bravery and loyalty to the Order and her friends.

Author Notes- Review away!

THIS WAS MOSTLY ALL WRITTEN BEFORE HALF BLOOD PRINCE WAS RELEASED! SO THIS HAS NO REFERENCES TO THE BOOK!

Dedication- To Britt who read it first, and Amber who read it second..they gave me confidence. Thanks girls.

Pairings- Haha…Read to find out, I'm so evil. –cackles but erupts in a coughing fit-

_

* * *

_

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able_

_

* * *

_

"Can you believe that this may be the last time we ever stand here?" Angelina asked, her dark brown eyes surveying, watching, taking everything in.

"It could also be the last time that I do this-" Fred took a piece of her hair in between his fingers and tugged. He let go and smiled. "Or this-" He did an overdramatic ballerina twirl. "Or even this.." He kissed her lips deeply.

Blushing, Angelina pushed him away playfully. "Fred Weasley, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Angelina sighed as she leaned against the stone banister. They were both on the balcony that jutted out from the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred looked down. "Yea Angie, I know." His dark blue eyes hardened at the thought of the war. Tomorrow would be the finale of Voldemort's reign, or so they hoped. A very reliable inside source had told them that they would be attacked by thousands of death eaters and dementors and other ghastly creatures on the wrong side. Voldemort and his army would march Hogwarts and fight.

"Fred?" Angelina asked softly.

Fred looked up and replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you think it's the right thing for Dumbledore to do, you know, to be letting all of these first and second years fight against these older and more experienced dark wizards?" She shivered slightly as a sudden gust of wind danced across her skin. Fred saw this and moved closer. He embraced her and sighed.

"I think that being apart of something this important should be an option to every wizard of every age. I know what your thinking Angie…She'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head. Tears leaked out of Angelina's eyes.

"I'm just worried about her! She's a bloody second year, she shouldn't be fighting this young. She shouldn't even be aware of what's happening. After mum and dad were killed last summer, I've felt like I have to protect her." Angelina sighed as she put her head back against his chest.

"Even though Ginny's seventh year, I don't want her fighting. She's still my little pain in the arse sister, I couldn't stand if anything happened to her, but it's not my choice, she wants- no needs to be apart of this. Same goes for anyone in my family and out, but I know that Ron has faced Voldemort once, he can do it again.

Charlie and Bill can take care of themselves. Alicia hopefully won't fight tomorrow because of her injury that prick gave her last week. Harry, Harry will do what he does best, Hermione can do anything those evil bastards can do, and George is my identical twin, I mean, how can anything happen to someone that handsome?" Fred smiled as Angelina choked out a laugh. "I'm telling you, Kira will be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't imagine losing you tomorrow Fred. You have to promise that you'll be more careful then you have ever been before. I don't think I could handle losing you Fred. I don't think I could. I couldn't lose you Fred, I just couldn't." Her voice neared hysteria. Angelina's eyes poured tears on to her flawless dark skin.

Fred brought her closer and said, "I promise Angie, and don't worry, I can protect myself. But you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash. Knowing you, you'd jump in front of a spell meant for anyone on our side. I love you too much to lose you. I know that if I did, I wouldn't last a week. So promise me you'll look out for yourself, not just everyone else."

"I promise Fred." He kissed her forehead and they stayed silent for awhile. Then Angelina spoke with a lighter tone.

"It feels so different being back here. Graduating three years ago feels like a century has passed in between then and now. However, if I remember correctly…SOME of us did not.."

"Watch it woman...Or should I say Mrs. Angelina Weasley?" He smiled as her eyes traveled to her hand where her ring sat.

"A nice stone if I say so myself…" Fred exclaimed.

She stuck her hand out in front of them.

"It could've been bigger.." She teased.

"Why I oughta…"

Thoughts of the war slipped out of their minds.

--

"Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean that we're bosom buddies Malfoy." Ginny exclaimed as they trudged through the dark halls towards the infirmary. Professor Flitwick had sent Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy down to the infirmary to gather supplies for the final battle. They were to get the supplies and then take them to The Great Hall, where everyone was to be housed for the remainder of the war. The Great Hall would act as an infirmary, house, and kitchen for however long they needed it.

"What bosom? It seems as though neither of us have any." He smirked as her face got red.

"At least I don't look like an albino rat." Draco stopped stunned as she lashed him. He suddenly laughed and ran to catch up with the petite, temperamental red head.

"Nice one, didn't know you had in you." He felt more respect towards her at her ability to retaliate.

"You may have convinced Harry, Dumbledore, the ministry and the others that you were good, and you had a change of heart or whatever you call that beating stone in your body, but I still don't trust you. I still don't believe that someone who spent seven years tormenting Harry, my brother and all of the rest of the school could turn over a new leaf like that." She had stopped suddenly and was staring stone faced at him.

The words more than stung Draco, they cut him like knives.

"You may not believe it, but it's true. Would you believe me if you knew that I had to kill my own father and mother? Or that I had to face Voldemort as a spy and barely escaped with my life?" Ginny tried with every fiber in her body to hide the shock and pity she felt surfacing.

"I could care less what you think! I know I have chosen right, and I know that I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring down the son of a bitch. So what does it matter what you think?" His voice had raised. He finished and turned around.

'Calm down, your not like father' He told himself. 'You can control your temper better than he could…calm down'

He heard a quiet voice call his name.

"Draco?" Ginny called. He turned around.

"I think…" She looked up at him. He prepared for more harsh words.

"I don't want to hear your insults Gin-Weasley." He almost called her by her first name.

"I think that..-"He cut her off again.

"Did you hear me? You may think that they don't hurt me, but they do. Wow…announce it to the whole world! He DOES have a heart! Not just a beating stone." He tried to muster as much hostility as he could, but his voice began to crack.

'No not now…You haven't cried in front of anyone in 19 years, don't start now..'

"Listen to me Draco! I think that you're-"

"Please stop.." Draco pleaded. He had never pleaded before, except to his father. Now he, 6'3, 19 years old, an Auror in training, was pleading to Ginny, 5'5, 17 years old, a student. What had she brought out in him?

"I think you're brave." Ginny blurted before he could get any words in. He was shocked for sure.

"Wha-Wha? Why?" He stuttered. Draco Malfoy never stuttered.

"Because of everything you just told me. Everything you are. You're brave." She stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well Er-..thanks." He smiled slightly, and so did she.

"I guess we better be on our way to the infirmary." Ginny said.

"Yea, I guess we better."

_

* * *

__Preview…_

"Ron? What's going on?" Hermione asked, only receiving a low mutter that sounded like "You'll see…"

A few more flights later Hermione asked again.

"Ron…where are we going?" He looked back at her, as she was following him, and smiled softly.

"In a minute."

In a little more than a minute, they approached a blank wall. They were on the 7th floor and Hermione recognized where they were, but she didn't understand.

"Ron..?" She began doubtfully. They were both facing a rather blank stone wall. All that was on it was a tapestry of dancing trolls. All of the sudden a door popped up. Ron stepped behind her and covered her eyes.

"A surprise for you Mione'." And with that they entered 'The Room of Requirement.'

**INTERACTIONS BETWEEN GINNY/HARRY (SOME DRACO) AND RON/HERMIONE**

_I will not post till I have at least 5 reviews. I have all of this written, but I won't post till I'm sure this story will thrive._

Thanks!


	2. It's Gonna be Love

**The World's on Fire**  
By: LivvyWriter

**Chapter Two**

**It's Gonna be Love**

**Disclaimer-**Don't own it..blah blah blah...I don't have to repeat all of this, you should get the point. Songs from A Walk to Remember by Mandy Moore. Now THATS a tearjerker..

**Reviews-** Awesome! Thanks! I got the 5 reviews, so I did what I promised..but now I'm not putting a number of reviews. You review, and if I think that my story is worth posting, I'll go for it. xD

Ash ash52009, padfootblack6293, queencate, Reinnos FireClaw Nemaste, and quidditchgurl01

Thank you all so much!

A/N- on with the show...  
**(Preview at the bottom)**

* * *

_Time I have been patient for so long_

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Who can I choose baby?_

_Feeling its true baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight _

_then it's gonna be all night_

_Chorus It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be great _

_It's gonna be more then I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel _

_It's gonna be sad _

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_

"Hermione, can we-"Ron began. He had been trying to talk to her for the entire day, but arrangements were to be made, as Hermione put it.

"Ron we need those tables over there-" Hermione interrupted Ron and pointed to an empty corner. "In straight rows so we can use them for bandages and medicines, and we need more sleeping bags on the left side." She finished her orders and turned to face her lanky boyfriend.

"Remind me why you can't do this?" He asked and then muttered "Wingardium Leviosa". Her eyes followed the floating tables and she smiled proudly. He'd become more advanced in spells than any of them thought possible for c lumsy Ronald Weasley. Even the Auror Headquarters, his place of training, soon to be work, were dumbfounded at his ability to learn so quickly.

"Collin has my wand, he's using it to put extra protecting spells on the Hall. Now for the sleeping bags. Yes, right there…good." They finished what they were doing and moved towards the incoming people.

"Hermione? Do you think we can-" He was cut off again as Hermione began to speak.

"Hello!" Her voice blended in with the crowd.

"Hello?" She tried again. Ron had to refrain from laughing.

She looked over at him and smirked sarcastically. "Hardy har har…Give me this!" She grabbed his wand and pointed under her chin. She muttered "Sonoros!" and her voice began to boom.

"Um..Yes..." Her loud voice startled herself and them, a few jumping.. She blushed and continued.

"Okay then.. Go find your sleeping bags for the night. There are plenty for everyone, just pick one and it will either stay on the ground, or float giving enough room for everyone else. If you are to rollover in your sleep, so will your sleeping bag. Do not worry, you won't fall to your death tonight." A few people laughed nervously "-and then if your hungry, the food will appear as you need it on those tables-" She pointed towards the north west side, "over there. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." She smiled slightly and then began to move towards the feast. She was stopped as Ron's arm shot out towards hers, grasping it softly.

"Can we please talk?" He said it hurriedly, not giving anyone a chance to interrupt. He needed to talk to her now. Not later, he'd been putting this off for quite a while, and he was afraid it could wait no longer.

She nodded but then gave him a quizzical look, but still followed him. He led her out of the Great Hall and up many flights of stairs and across many hallways.

"Ron? What's going on?" Hermione asked, only receiving a low mutter that sounded like "You'll see…"

A few more flights later Hermione asked again.

"Ron…where are we going?" He looked back at her, as she was following him, and smiled softly.

"In a minute."

In a little more than a minute, they approached a blank wall. They were on the 7th floor and Hermione recognized where they were, but she didn't understand.

"Ron..?" She began doubtfully. They were both facing a rather blank stone wall. All of the sudden a door popped up. Ron stepped behind her and covered her eyes.

"A surprise for you Mione'." And with that they entered 'The Room of Requirement.'

Ron looked around and was satisfied with the results. He removed his hands from her eyes and smiled as she gasped in surprise.

"Ronald…" She said in a breathy voice. Breathy, but impressed. He had to say, he was rather impressed with himself. Harry had helped him come up with the idea of the room, but Ron had thought up the everything else all by himself. (A fact he was willing to gloat on.)

The drab, but useful room had transformed itself into a patio with a firm railing outlining the area. Beyond the railings, a breathtaking view of the ocean surrounded them. The patio seemed to be in the middle of the ocean, and the only thing keeping anybody from diving off was the railing. The moon was a perfect circle, lighting any and everything around them.

The patio was simple enough, a rather large and sturdy looking circular table was placed in the middle, with awaiting food. Hermione could hear faint music in the background. A wooden door was placed in the corner, and seemed very out of place.

"Oh Ron.." Hermione exclaimed as she turned around. There were fresh tears gathering in her eyes. A slight breeze moved Hermione's hair out of her face.

"It's beautiful." She embraced him tightly and Ron placed his chin on top of her head. They finally let go and Ron smiled and blushed.

"Why don't we sit down?" He suggested. They both had a seat and Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up with worry.

"Ron, I just left all of those people down stairs without a leader, suppose they have a question? And this is the last night before-" She stopped and looked down and horrible thoughts flooded her mind.

"Believe me Hermione, they'll be fine without you for a few hours. And this may well be the last night, and I want to spend it with you. Harry and Ginny and everyone else will still be up when we return, don't fret so much Mione'." Ron tried his most convincing voice. It seemed to of worked for Hermione relaxed and smiled.

"You're right Ron." She agreed.

"What was that?" Ron cupped a hand to his ear and leaned forward.

"You heard me." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it! Hermione Granger admits I'm right." Ron laughed and Hermione tried to keep the annoyed glare on her face, failing miserably.

"Don't get used to it buster." This only egged on Ron more. Hermione good-naturedly rolled her eyes again.

Standing on his chair, Ron bellowed. "HERMIONE GRANGER ADMITS DEFEAT! ALERT THE PAPERS! THE MEDIA!" Hermione looked up at him and shouted.

"RON HUSH! Someone might-" She stopped as she realized how foolish it sounded.

"Who Mione'? One of these people?" He motioned to the vastness around them. Hermione had been trying her hardest not to fall over laughing, but she couldn't take it anymore. She succumbed and soon was laughing heartedly.

Ron sat back down and they began the dinner, although it took both of them awhile to calm down. The dinner went by well, and the food was good. (According to Hermione it was because Ron had NOT cooked.)

When all of the food was done and cleared, Hermione noticed that Ron had gotten increasingly fidgety and day dreamy. Gone was the laughter and the memories. Now it was silent and an uneasy atmosphere filled the beautiful place.

"Ron? Is something wrong?" Hermione began, concerned. Ron seemed not to of heard and still continued to fidget.

"Ron? This was really wonderful…" Hermione tried again.

"Huh? Oh yea… erm….yea….. the food…beautiful." He said distractedly.

"Ron is something wrong?" Hermione asked, now beginning to become annoyed.

Again, Ron failed to answer. He then realized he was being inquired and said, "Erg, What Hermione?" He hadn't quite caught what she had said.

All of the sudden, pushing her chair back with such force that it landed with a thud on the floor a few feet away, Hermione stood up.

"Hermione? Where are you going?" Ron now stood up also.

"Where am I going! Why would you care? I've been trying to talk to you for the past half hour! But apparently you're too wrapped up in something more IMPORTANT then spending maybe, just maybe, the last night of our lives with your girlfriend!" Hermione made her way towards the out of place door while Ron stood still making faces like a goldfish gasping for air. It was 5 minutes before he realized that he was still standing there and she wasn't.

He sprinted like he had never sprinted in his life down those many hallways and those many stairs. He arrived, huffing and puffing in front of the Great Hall. Hermione was about to pull open the doors when Ron appeared.

Just then, all of words escaped Ron and she entered the hall without him saying a word.

He ran inside and before he knew what he was doing, he was standing on a table that was smack dab in the middle of the hall. Everyone got quiet, all five-hundred of them, and watched.

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" He had no idea what he was doing. It seemed as though his doings had an idea though.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Ron had a sudden burst of courage.

"YOU HEARD ME HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She had turned around and was staring at him, her brown eyes big and round with surprise.

Ron suddenly realized his boldness and the hundreds of people staring at him. He blushed, and moved to get down from the table. But before he knew it, Hermione was on the table with him, and they were kissing with more passion than either had ever experienced.

Hermione pulled from Ron and yelled, her eyes shinning with unshed tears, "I LOVE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM! I LOVE HIM! I love him…" She turned back to him and smiled brighter than she ever had before as he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

Sound of applause were pushed to the back of their brains as they embraced each other.

Harry, who had been stationed in the hall, watched the scene unfold with nothing but overwhelming happiness and love in his heart towards his two best friends. He contemplated staying to congratulate them, but decided on returning later. Right now he had some business to attend to.

The war had left their thoughts, replaced by beautiful hope.

-----  
Harry questioned around and found that Professor Flitwick had sent her and Draco Malfoy to the Hospital Wing to gather supplies.

He felt jealousy begin to arise, but then he pushed it back down, telling himself that it was nothing, that they hated each other's guts. Nevertheless, Harry practically ran to the wing.

While he was running, he thought about what he would tell her.

'Maybe I'll just tell her that I don't want her there tomorrow.' He told himself.

'Yea Smart One, that would go well! Oh and by the way Ginny, I don't want you to fight in the war tomorrow because I know that your pregnant! Yea that would fly right-' His musings were cut short as he found himself outside of the Infirmary.

Instead of having to go inside to find Ginny and Malfoy, they were both leaning against the door with their ears pressed firmly to the oak.

Harry cleared his voice, if it was going to happen, it mine as well happen now.

They both looked up and Ginny's eyes seemed to light up as they fell upon Harry.

"Hey Gin, Draco." He greeted them the most casually he could muster.

"Hey Harry." Ginny replied.

"Harry." Malfoy said almost pleasantly.

"Umm..Would you excuse us for a minute?" Harry asked, motioning from Ginny to himself.

"Go ahead. I suppose I'll just wait here." He chuckled slightly.

"Keep listening, and let me know of any progress when I come back!" said Ginny. Harry had to keep his surprise hidden at the friendly tone that Draco and Ginny had whence talking to one another.

They moved quite far away from Draco, and Ginny waited expectantly.

"Harry? What's all this about?" Ginny reached out for Harry's hand, and once grasping it, squeezed it.

"I know Gin." Harry said softly. He bowed his head.

Her eyes got wide and she whispered, "What?"

"I know Gin, Madame Pomfrey told me." Her hand slowly dropped his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, bringing his confused green eyes to stare into her soulful brown ones.

"I didn't know what you'd say. I didn't want you to-"She stopped as she gathered a big breath.

"Did you think I'd leave Ginny?" He asked taken aback.

"I didn't know Harry.. I didn't know if you'd regret it, us not being married and me still being a student, and I wasn't sure if you'd be ashamed…" Tears started to spill from Ginny's eyes.

"Regret it?" Harry gasped. "Never Ginny…Never. I don't care about not being married or being a student and what not. We're engaged Ginny, who cares about those damn vows? I love you and that's all that matters. I don't need some wedding to prove it to you that I want a family full of Potter-Weasleys. I love you and I'd never be ashamed. I love you Ginny. Believe me!" His own voice was beginning to choke up with emotion.

"Oh Harry…you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Living with this, it hasn't been easy." She threw herself into his arms as he buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Oh Gin, I'm so happy! How far along are you?" He asked, pulling apart only long enough to look into her eyes.

"Two months." She answered.

"Oh God Harry! I'm so happy you're happy!" She smiled brilliantly and began to cry again.

"Sorry Harry, it's these blasted hormones." She buried her face into his robes and blew hard.

Harry laughed and said, "Ginny, you know that I'll want you to stay and work in the infirmary tomorrow right? I don't want you out there." Ginny twisted her face as if to argue, but not wanting to spoil the mood, nodded silently.

Harry had forgotten all about Ron and Hermione's engagement!

"Ginny! I almost forgot! Ron and Hermione are to be married!" Ginny's face lit up and she squealed.

"Yes! Maybe we can have a double wedding! This is so exciting! I'm so happy for them, it's about time really.."

She rambled on as they both walked back to the infirmary.

She stopped to fill Harry in, "Draco and I were sent down to get supplies and then we discovered that there was an interesting little spat happening and we couldn't resist listening in..I've been telling George that they should get together for ages, but does he listen to his brilliant little sister? _OF COURSE NOT!"_ Harry and Draco laughed at the red head as they both moved to get good listening spots at the door.

_Time can not rest our love to be fool_

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

_Maybe it's me baby_

_Maybe it's you baby_

_Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of_

_We waited long enough_

-----------------------

**_--Preview--  
_  
"You know me George, you knew from the second that I was cursed by that wretched daisy that I wouldn't stay down. You knew that I wouldn't let them cart me off to Magical Maladies and Injuries without fighting for the right side, one…last….time." George knew everything she said was true to the core.**

**"Leash, those pansies and daisies as you call them are death eaters, willing to take full advantage of what that bastard did to you last week. If you would just rest up -" He was cut off by the vivacious girl standing in front of him.**

**"What happens if you all die? And I was just left 'resting up?' Where would I be? I need to be there George, I need to be there to know that I can have some say in how this war ends, and to make sure I do all that I can to keep my friends alive."**

_---- No reviews...no update! And i still have another chapter after the next one that i'm planning to put up..so get moving..yea thats right..---_


	3. Here's to the Night

The World's on Fire

By: LivvyWriter

**Chapter 3**

**Here's to the Night**

**Disclaimer- No, I am not a multimillionaire, and no I am not responsible for creating Harry Potter. I also am not Eve and did not write Here's to the Night. **

**Reviews- Eh..Thanks for those who reviewed! There could be more coming, (prequel, sequel) if you review!**

**--------------------------**

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

---  
"Are you seriously considering this?" George asked incredulously.

Alicia continued to rise out of the infirmary bed.

"No George, I'm not considering this, I'm DOING it." She grimaced as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"You can't fight tomorrow Alicia, why kid yourself? You're too weak, you wouldn't last a minute." He tried convincing the stubborn girl.

"I would too last a minute! And If I'm going down, I plan to take a number of those pansies with me. Can you grab my jeans over there? And that shirt that's right on top of it too if you would."

"Leash no!" He partly yelled. She looked unfazed by this and said, "Fine, I'll get it myself." With the help of the wall and some bed ends, she made it to her clothes and then moved to change behind a close by screen. George saw her struggling behind it and he felt a string tug on his heart.

She appeared again, clad in some fitting jeans, (very fitting, George noticed) and a dark blue v-neck shirt. Without a mirror, she swept her bountiful, bouncy, strawberry-blonde curls into a ponytail. She'd never looked more beautiful to him, with that ferocious look in her eye.

He had never thought that she would be the one he would fallen for. He had never imagined him the one woman kind of guy. But here he was, lusting over a woman that didn't even know how he felt.

"You know me George, you knew from the second that I was cursed by that wretched daisy that I wouldn't stay down. You knew that I wouldn't let them cart me off to Magical Maladies and Injuries without fighting for the right side, one…last….time." George knew everything she said was true to the core.

"Leash, those pansies and daisies as you call them are death eaters, willing to take full advantage of what that bastard did to you last week. If you would just rest up -" He was cut off by the vivacious girl standing in front of him.

"What happens if you all die? And I was just left 'resting up?' Where would I be? I need to be there George, I need to be there to know that I can have some say in how this war ends, and to make sure I do all that I can to keep my friends alive."

Alicia had moved closer and was now grasping on to the end of the bed while she looked up into his eyes. She loved those eyes…but he would never notice her in any other than a purely platonic way. She was just short Alicia with a big heart. How could he find her attractive when he could have any other tall, skinny, and agreeable girl on a whim?

"'Licia, you can't even stand up straight! How in the hell can you fight?" He grabbed both of her arms to keep her steady.

"Madame Pomfrey said that my side would heal perfectly well George." She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"If Angelina knew that you wanted to fight tomorrow and that I let you, which I still am not, she would kill me!" George said, a playfully whining hint to his voice, though the serious undertone remained.

Alicia smiled and said, "That's why we won't tell dear old Angie or your lovely twin Fred, who will undoubtedly try to stop me as well."

"Of course he would! Licia,' your like his-" Fred stopped briefly, and then continued, "-our sister, we have to protect you! 'Licia, we're the Fantastic Four, The Fab Four, the Cute Quattro!" He saw her amused expression and he added, "Okay, maybe I added the last one, but you know what I mean! Best friends 'Licia, since the beginning of Hogwarts!" He just now noticed how hard she was laughing.

"Cute starts with a 'C' loser, not a 'Q'." Laughing still she clutched her sides as she slid down on the bed next to her.

"I wasn't trying to make them match…"He said in a tone that only she would have known it meant he was.

He slid down beside her. He was so close to her, he felt like he was at the top of the world. There was a silence for a moment, and then George said, "Please don't Alicia."

Alicia had never heard this voice come out of George Weasley. It was a pleading voice, a begging one.

"George-"She started softly. "I'll be fine, you're just worrying for nothing. It'll be okay." She brought her hand up to stroke his face, but then pulled away, not wanting to make anything awkward.

He tried to mask the disappointment that he felt when she pulled away her hand suddenly.

"What If it's not? What if you die? It'll be all my fault." He lowered his head, as if in shame.

"Of course it wouldn't Georgie. It would be that blasted death eater's, but I still am not planning to go anywhere." She smiled weakly.

"You better not be. 'Member, we stick together. Where you go I go." He moved his face closer to hers.

"Where you go-" She went closer. "I go." She said breathlessly. This was it, It was going to happen! After nearly 10 years of waiting, it was finally going to happen.

And then It did.

Their lips collided, sending a shock through both of their bodies. 10 years of lust, love, and wanting were poured into the kiss. Goosebumps erupted on both their skin sending shivers through their bodies.

"Ooof! Malfoy get OFF!"

"I can't! Ginny's on me! _GET OFF WOMAN!"_

"I'm trying! It's harder than you look you know!" The sound of voices made Alicia and George pull apart and stare at the tangle of people on the floor.

Ginny raised her head and smiled nervously.

"Err..hey Big bro!" George smirked as he got up and helped them untangle eachother.

Pulling Ginny up and then giving a hand to Draco and Harry, George sighed.

"I suppose you three were eavesdropping aye?" George asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course they were George! I can tell one of Ginny's plans when I see one. I mean, I taught her almost every girl thing she knows, after all." Alicia smiled at the red head girl.

"It's quite true George. Leash was my mentor for a while." Ginny grinned back.

"And I thought I was your mentor!" George pouted playfully.

"To tell you the truth, Angelina, Katie, and 'Licia were like big sisters to me. And thank God for that, I swear, with 6 older brothers I was in desperate need." They all laughed, but then Harry brought the attention back to why they were there.

"If I remember correctly, as we were eavesdropping, everything got quiet. That's why we leaned closer, er, and knocked the door open." Harry chuckled.

"What Harry's trying to say is what the bloody hell were you two up to?" Draco finished bluntly.

"Well, erm, I-uh, not really anything, erg, yea." George sputtered along.

Alicia rolled her eyes affectionately and cut in.

"What he's trying to say is that he was kissing his girlfriend." She said this not embarrassed all, almost in a proud way.

George did the Weasley thing and opened and closed his mouth happily. A happy goldfish, that's exactly what George Weasley was.

George finally slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yes kids, that's EXACTLY what I was doing. I was kissing my girlfriend-hear that? Girlfriend! She's my GIRLFRIEND. Yup, just kissing my girl. My girlfriend-" Alicia pressed her lips to George's and then pulled away.

"Now we know how to get him to shut up." Ginny exclaimed.

Thoughts of war were no where to be found.  
----

A few minutes later, George, Alicia, Harry, Draco, and Ginny all made their way up to The Great Hall with arms full of supplies and more floating behind them. Occasionally they had to stop and wait while Alicia caught balance. Soon they had to do it so much, even though Alicia told them to move on, George gave his supplies to Harry and picked up Alicia.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm still fighting tomorrow George; I have that potion from 7th year I can use." George knew very well what potion she was speaking of.

It was the same one that gave you strength that you would've had if you had not been hurt, but made the taker pay later. Alicia used it more than any of the others did when it came to Quidditch. Fred, Angelina, Katie, Lee, and George never approved of it, but when Alicia helped them win the match, they could not complain.

But when the next day, Alicia was so drained that she could not move, they regretted it. It only lasted about a day, the same amount that the potion worked, but it was hell for her.

They had all tried it at least once; the girls used it more than the guys. It had just been a secret among the 6.

"Leash…"

"It'll be fine Georgie, I'll be fine all of tomorrow and then the next day I'll just rest."

"Alicia.." But George stopped, he knew that what he was trying to do was really an impossible task.

George looked over at Harry and Ginny. They were standing very close to each other. That's all they could do, they couldn't hold hands while holding the supplies. Ginny seemed to be happier than usual, a glow to her face.

'Must be something to do with Harry' He thought. He approved of Ginny and Harry, and so did the rest of anybody that mattered.

They entered the Great Hall. It was busy and noisy, nothing they did not expect. Angelina and Fred walked in and stood beside the others.

"Everyone, it's time to turn in. You may quietly talk as long as you don't disturb your neighbors. We have a long day tomorrow." They all turned to look at the thin brunette talking, perched atop the same table she had been proposed to on.

She moved to get down, but stopped and then timidly at first, said, "I just wanted to say that everyone here is apart of something that will improve our world forever. Without all of you, there would be no more heroes. Right now, as I stand here and look at all of you willing to risk your lives to save everyone else's it overwhelms me. Good will prevail tomorrow, I have no doubt." A roar of applause erupted. "Now go to bed before I sic McGonagall on you." Laughter throughout the hall was heard. Ron helped Hermione down from the table- (Thank you Ronald but I can handle it myself.) - and they made their way over to the entering group.

Hermione hugged Alicia and Ginny, showing them the ring, but then began to scold Alicia. Harry silenced everyone and said,

"Everyone here?" They all looked around and nodded.

"Good, then let's leave, just for a little bit Mione." Harry added as he saw Hermione look towards the people gathering for bed. "The teacher's have it under control." He motioned and they walked out.

"Where to?" No one answered Harry, but he knew exactly where to go.

When they finally arrived at the astronomy tower, Alicia conjured up nine cushions and placed them in a circle.

Sitting themselves down, (order-Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Draco, Ginny, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron, beside Fred.-)

They sat in knowing silence for a few minutes.

"So this is it aye? The end." Fred said, bringing Angelina closer.

"Don't sound so bitter Fred. It could be the beginning." Ginny rebutted, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Ginny, forever the optimist." Hermione commented .

"Don't forget it." Ginny said laughing.

"It doesn't feel right you know." Alicia said softly.

"What doesn't Leash?" Harry asked equally as soft.

"Us doing this without Katie and Lee." Everyone but Draco knew what she was talking about.

"Of course it doesn't." Angelina said throatily.

"Those bastards.." Fred said bitterly.

George was the only one that noticed how out of the loop Draco was.

"About a year ago, Lee's and Katie's house was bombed. Katie, Lee, their newborn, Caroline, and their three year old, Adam, were all killed. The dark mark was seen above their house, glowing green. It was hell for us and the magical community. Katie was in running for the position of Minister of Magic, and Lee was head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were both highly valuable in the wizarding community as well as the order. We still don't know who-"

Draco interrupted George. "It was Antonin Dolohov and Avery. I overheard my father talking about it. That was the night I killed him."

There was no uproar as Draco expected. Instead he saw Angelina crying into Fred's chest, Hermione crying into Ron's, and Ginny crying silently while Harry kissed her head, muttering softly.

He saw though, that Alicia seemed to be zoned out.

She then muttered, "I killed Dolohov the week before last. Avery was the one that did this-" She lifted up her shirt to reveal a deep gash from the left side of her belly button, down to her pelvis, back up again, and around to her mid back. "-last week."

She received a few gasps, a few "oh my god's", and a few, "I will tear them to bloody pieces."

George pulled her closer and all at once, Alicia began to sob into his chest.

"R-R-Ron?" Ginny asked with a shiver to her voice.

"Yea Gin." Replied Ron wearily.

"Wasn't Dolohov the one, the one who killed Mom's brothers?"

Ron made eye contact and nodded.

"So much pain….too much. We can never make it go away.." Hermione said shakily.

"We can damn well try." Harry responded.

"Let's make a promise." Fred proposed. They all pulled away from their respective partners and gazed at Fred.

"We have to promise eachother that we will have eachother's backs no matter what down there. And that if one of us does-" He stopped. "does die, that we will continue to fight." Everyone nodded.

"We should all put one thing into the promise. One thing that we expect from eachother." Alicia said, but then seeing the crestfallen look on Draco's face, added, "You too Malfoy, you're one of us whether you like it or not." Everyone murmured consentingly.

"I'll start. Loyalty." Said Alicia.

"Honesty." Said Harry.

"Kindness." Said Angelina.

"Forgiveness." Said Draco.

"Support." Put in Ron.

"Respect." Hermione added.

"Generosity." Fred said, looking over at Angelina.

"Protection." Said George, grabbing Alicia's hand reassuringly.

"Love." Ginny said lastly.

"That's our promise to one another." George finished.

They were all quiet for awhile. They seemed to be taking in everything about everyone. Hermione spoke finally.

"We better be getting back down there. We've been up here for close to two hours. The Order should be here." They all got up and prepared to leave.

"Be careful out there, okay guys? I think of you lot as family, and I couldn't bear if anything happened to you." Ron said pleadingly.

"Family." Harry repeated.

They moved on out towards the stairs but Alicia stopped them.

"Bloody hell..." Rushing to the window, nine pairs of eyes widened in horror at the approaching scene.

They were approaching at what seemed faster than light speed. Hundreds of men on broomsticks, hundreds more on the ground. More that twenty giants, clouds of gray werewolves, packs of creatures with heads of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon, and groups of Dementors glided towards. They were less than two miles away. They could see them approaching through the once was forbidden forest. (Half of it was burnt down the year before by Voldemort.)

They had only been standing there for a few seconds, but they felt like it had been hours. Bringing everyone back to life, Harry yelled, _"COMMON!"_

They ran harder than they ever had to the Great Hall.

Once getting there, Ron yelled.

_"THEY'RE HERE!"_

People sprung up, grabbing wands and potions.

The full Order ran towards them, but seeing the looks in their eyes knew this to be no drill.

This was it.

Everyone poured outside and waited for instructions. They were coming closer by the minute.

_"Sonoros."_ Hermione's voice was loud now. "Everybody remembers all of the spells you learned right? The patronus? The killing spell? You'll be fine." Hermione mustered the must soothing voice she could.

"Let's be on with it then!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said almost tiredly.

"LET'S KICK SOME DARK ASS!" Tonks yelled excitably. And with that, they charged.

**FIN…**for now…mwah haha..wait, im ruining the dramatic finish… **FIN!**

_-A/N- I never had writers block on that one there. It's my pride and joy, so do review._


End file.
